Expect the Unexpected
by Jasmin Kaiba
Summary: And as they gazed at the pictures of the happy couple, later with a child full of smiles and laughs, both Yugi and Joey remembered what Grandpa Muto once said, 'Always expect the unexpected.' Azureshipping R


**Expect the Unexpected**

**by Jasmin Kaiba**

* * *

Yugi's excuse was that he needed that book desperately, Joey just asked himself why he didn't go to the library, he wasn't buying that Kaiba was the only one with that godforsaken book. And so he dragged himself behind Yugi up the stairs to the Kaiba mansion front door, all the while muttering to himself about 'stupid book', 'stupid Kaiba', 'stupid Egypt' and 'stupid Yugi for taking Egyptology and needing something from Kaiba'. He could be asleep now, after that night he spent drinking his ass off with Tristan it was far too early and far too bright for him to be up.

"It's too early..." He whined for the tenth time in the last five minutes. Yugi just sighed and repeated the answer from the last nine times. "It's four o'clock in the afternoon, Joey." The blond snorted and hung his head. "The stupid sun is too bright... Couldn't you have called Kaiba? Or gone at a more reasonable time, like when the sun goes down?"

Yugi didn't even dignify that with an answer. He just shook his head and rung the doorbell. Waiting for the door to open he turned to Joey and scolded him lightly. "Joey, we haven't seen Kaiba in years. Many things have changed. Who knows what will greet us in there, so show some dignity and don't act so hung-over."

Joey pouted as he looked at Yugi. Neither one saw the door open, as Joey promptly answered Yugi, "I'm not acting, I AM hung-over! Lord knows how much I've drunk last night, I don't! I have no desire to see Kaiba, those years were pure bliss for me, thank you very much!"

Just as Yugi was to scold Joey again, a new voice answered, "Never thought I'd live to see the day you'd be drinking Joey." The two friends flinched at the very familiar, very feminine voice and slowly turned towards the open doors of the Kaiba mansion only to face a very beautiful and obviously very pregnant Mazaki Anzu.

Joey's jaw hit the floor and Yugi stared at his childhood crush with wide eyes. She just smiled brightly at them and waved cutely. "Hi, guys! How are you? Come on in, Seto is expecting you!" The both guys took one more good look at her, just to make sure that was their Anzu and first then saw the little boy who looked like a mini version of Kaiba, hiding behind Anzu's legs, clutching her skirt for dear life and shyly peeking at the strange newcomers.

Yugi was the first one to come to and smiled awkwardly at Anzu. "Anzu! Wow, I sure didn't expect to see you here..." Anzu just smiled and moved out the way, becoming them inside. Yugi came in slowly, dragging a still slack-jawed Joey behind him by the other man's shirt front. Anzu closed the door and looked at the little boy, addressing him lovingly, "Atem, baby, go fetch your Daddy, tell him his guests have arrived, will you honey?" The little boy nodded mutely and with a last look at Yugi and Joey disappeared upstairs.

Anzu led the guests to the sitting room and Joey had yet to pick up his jaw from the floor. She understood that it was a shock, she didn't really blame Joey, but the guy hadn't muttered a word since she had opened the door. "Joey are you still alive in there?" Her voice seemed to wake him up from his trance and looked at her, first then realizing that they were inside the Kaiba mansion. He slowly processed the information given. A pregnant Anzu had opened the door to Kaiba's home, with a mini Kaiba-look-alike no less. That had only one possibility.

But before he could say anything, Kaiba came down the stairs, the little boy sitting on his shoulders, Kaiba carrying him proudly like a king his crown. But Yugi and Joey noticed that even if Kaiba's apperiance hadn't changed much in the last seven years he did look somehow different, he had a different aura around him. He didn't seem as cold and angry anymore, no he almost seemed to radiate happiness. The boys' eyes strayed to the little guy on Kaiba's shoulders that clutched his father's head and buried his face in his hair. Kaiba didn't seem to mind, he stood as straight and proud as always, perhaps looking a little different in the black slacks and light green button down shirt.

Anzu went over to him and rested a hand on his arm. His own hand seemed to wander to her cheek on its own accord as the couple shared a smile. Then Kaiba turned to Yugi and Joey and smiled a little bit. "Yugi, I've got the book you wanted, you can keep it, I have two. But first, welcome in my home. You too, Joey. You know my wife, Anzu, and this little rascal is our first born, Atem. But he's nothing like his name-sake; no he rather takes after his mother."

Yugi and Joey stared as Anzu and Kaiba discussed what to have for dinner, their banter natural, unforced and very comfortable. It was very much obvious that the couple knew he other inside out. The child now sits comfortably on Anzu's hip between them, looking adoringly at his parents, one of Kaiba's hands never leaving the child's hair. Anzu readjusted the child a bit and made as if to go, before Kaiba stopped her, placing a soft hand on her bulging stomach and kissing her lightly but lovingly on the lips. The brunette woman smiled at her husband and made her way towards a room, the guys suspected was a kitchen.

Still very much perplexed, the guys sat down with Kaiba and looked around. Pictures of a happy family occupied every free space in the room, showing moments neither of them was present for. One picture in particular caught their attention, Anzu and Kaiba's wedding picture. The couple stood regally next to each other, Anzu dressed in a breath-taking white gown, holding a large bouquet of while roses, smiling brilliantly at the camera, her groom beside her in a white tux, a small smile stretching the corners of his mouth, a proud look in his icy orbs, arm snug around Anzu's waist.

And as they gazed at the pictures of the happy couple, later with a child full of smiles and laughs, both Yugi and Joey remembered what Grandpa Muto once said, 'Always expect the unexpected.'

* * *

**AN: The inspiration struck me pretty unexpected, but I hope you guys like it. It was very funny how I thought of this and I just had o write it down. I like how that turned out, hope you like it too and write a few reviews to let me know your opinion.**

**Jas**


End file.
